The Exchange Student
by twilighterarikka
Summary: AH! Edward is a German Exchange Student who goes to live with Carlise and Esme. What happens when he meets Bella Swan and they fall in love? or more importantly what happpens when Edward had to go home at the end of the year? BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer- I'm just borrowing them 

SOOOO here I am again. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. I put my heart and soul into this first chapter. REVIEWS TELL ME YOU ALL LOVE ME

EPOV

"Flight Number 5607 to Detroit is boarding in 10 minutes"

I looked at my mother and father. I would miss them and I would miss Germany

"Well- that's me" I said

My mother stood up as did my father. They walked over and hugged me. I had chosen a later day flight so it would be midday when I arrived in Washington. It was dark outside and 8:00 at night.

"Have a good time. Don't get into trouble. Be safe. We hope you have a good flight" she whispered in my ear. "ich liebe dich" she continued and I felt a tear drop onto my shirt. She looked up and me. I took my thumb and wipped under her eye.

"It's only a year" I replied.

I looked over to my father.

"Have a safe trip son."

I nodded. He hugged me one more time. I took a step over to my mother and kissed her on the forehead. I stepped back and grabbed my carry on item- a backpack with various entertainment items for the long flights and slung one strap over my shoulder. I turned and walked to the security part of the airport. I showed the guy all of the needed documents and he pushed a button and bar went up into the air- it reminded me of a train track- signaling me to go on though. I got to the escaladers and I look back at my mother who was look right at me and flashed my crooked smile at her I turned my head and just watched myself go up to the second floor which lead directly outside to where the planes boarded. I got on the plane and took my seat. It was a full house to use American lingo. I had made it with 2 minutes to spare.

"Please fassin your seatbelts. We will begin liftoff in 1 minute." The flight attendant screeched. I obeyed and took my iPod out of my pocket to drown out all of the voices and the crying children then we were in the sky. For about 10 hours I slept, read, and listened to my iPod. The contents in that backpack were very precious to me right now. At about 8:30 in the morning I arrived at Detroit Metro Airport in Detroit, Michigan and 30 minutes later I was on another plane heading for William R. Fairchild International Airport in Port Angeles, Washington. This time instead of pulling out my iPod I decided to watch a movie that was playing in the plane so that was a nice distraction for 2 and a half hours but then I decided to listen to my iPod some more- Tokio Hotel was the best band ever! Hours passed.

"Folks we will be landing in Port Angeles in 30 minutes so prepare for a landing." The pilot said over the intercom. I put my things away in my backpack. The landing started suddenly it felt like I was dropping out of the sky but that might have been because I was but then I heard a screech as the plane kept going on the blacktop until the plane stopped and the doors opened. I put the backpack over one shoulder and used the other arm to pull out my 2 suitcases of luggage from the stowaway compartment and made my way to the center of the aisles. As I got off the plane and made my way into the terminal lobby I saw a family of six holding up a sign that had the words "MASEN" written on it. These people were my new family. I walked over to them.

"I'm Edward" I spoke slowly.

"Hi I'm Esme. We are very happy to have you here. " a woman with carmel colored hair spoke. She extended her arm and so did I. We shook hands. She then proceded to pull me into a motherly hug.

"I'm Carlisle. It's very nice to meet you." A young looking man with blonde hair spoke. It was very obvious he was the father. I shook his hand also.

"I'm Alice" "and I'm Rosalie" two girls spoke- one of them with short spiky black hair and the other long blonde hair with curls.

"I'm Jasper" a kid spoke with blonde curly hair that reminded me of a afro- but it wasn't.

"and I'm Emmett" the oldest son spoke pulling me into a giant bear hug.

"So are you ready to go to the house and get settled?" Carlise asked.

"Yeh sure."

They led me to their vehicles. I glanced over the cars. There was a thousand of them. These people must have been freaking millionaires! A Mercedes, a Porsche , a BMW!

"Which car will you be taking?" Esme asked.

"Umm I guess I will ride with whoever is driving the Mercedes." I spoke

"Then you will be riding with Carlisle and I" replied Esme. She smiled.

"We have a spare Volvo in the garage at home if you would like you could drive it while you are here with us. Of course you'll have to get your liscenses first" Carlisle said.

"Wow- sure. Thanks!- how generous of you" I was astonsished.

We got in the cars and headed home. Forks was so green and foggy. It was going to take some time getting used to- but I didn't detest it. I was so thankful that I hadden't forgotten my rain coat.

"Surprise Surprise- it's raining" Carlisle said as he turned on the windshield wipers.

"Yeh- Forks is the wettest place in the continental U.S"

"You've been studying" Esme smiled and looked back at me. I smiled at her. Carlisle came around a curve then and took a back road that lead to another road and turned on it. It was very large. I say it took about 1 minute to drive up it, then I saw it- a house so big it had to be consitered a mansion- maybe it was. As we inched closer to the mansion house I saw Carlisle reach up and press something on his windshield visor and I saw a garage door begin to open. He must have pressed a garage door opener. We all parked in the garage- it was huge also. I could only imagine how big the inside of the house was.

"Welcome to our home." Esme said standing in front of the door in the garage that leads to the house. She swung the door open and stepped inside, Carlisle followed her. I stepped inside. It was so light and open.

"It's so light and open" I said my thoughts coming out of my mouth.

"We're glad you like it." Carlisle replied.

"Kids- give Edward a tour of the house while Carlisle and I fix a little lunch"

"Okay! Right this way" Alice chirped motioning for the others and me to follow. She led us down a hort hallway to a large room with a large television. A coffe table, end tables, a sofa, and a plasma screen television.

"This is the living room." I glanced around the room one more time before Alice began to exit and lead us to a very modern looking kitchen that a chef would be jealous of. It had everything a kitchen needed and more.

"the kitchen" Alice explained then lead us to a very elegant dining room. The table was very large. These people must like to entertain guests often I noted.

"We hardly ever use it but this is the dining room" Alice said and I was shocked- they didnt use it often? She led us out to the hallway and to a door.

"This is the only bathroom. 10 minutes only per person."

"Why?"

"That's a long dark road I'm not willing to go down" Alice replied.

We made our way through the first floor and now we made our way the stairs so we could get to the 2nd one- if we would have kept on going we would have gone up to the 3rd and then 4th floor . Once we were there I saw a long hallway with 3 doors. Alice opened the door closest to the stairs.

"My and jasper's room" Alice announced proudly. It was very girlie. Poor Jasper. We made our way to the next door.

"This is My and Emmett's room" Rosalie said. Alice then whispered in my ear, "don't go in there past 9 oclock at night". She shuttered. WHAT!?

"Shut up Alice. We heard that. You and Jasper are just as bad" Rosalie spat

"Arent you all like kin?" I whispered back to Alice

"No- Carlisle and Esme adopted us"

"oh"

That deffinately made me feel better.

We went to door farthest to the stairs.

"This is a guest room. We have one on every floor. You can stay in here if you like." Alice said.

This room had a large bed, bedside table, television, lamp, and sofa

"umm okay. I'll just sleep on the floor you all do." I stated

"Sure- you can go get your clothes and stuff when we finish the tour." Alice replied and smiled.

We made our way down the hallway and up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

This time instead of 3 doors I only saw 2. The rooms on this floor must have been huge.

"Rose you can give the tour of this floor." Alice said

"Sure"

We walked to the door closest the the stairs.

"This is the master bedroom. It belongs to Carlisle and Esme".

Esme sure did have a way with decorating. Their room was so pretty.

We walked to the other door.

"and this is the other guest room"

Inside this room was a bed, bedside table, a sofa, and television. The only thing from the other one was a lamp.

Once again we walked to the end of the hallway and up the stairs to the 4th and final floor.

"Jasper you take the first room and Emmett you take the other"

"okay" they said together.

When we reached the 4th floor I saw a long hallway and 2 doors again. We walked to the door closest to the stairs.

"Carlisle is a doctor and this is his study" Jasper stated.

There was a large mahogany desk and a black leather chair. There were paintings and diplomas all over the walls. On his desk were stacks of papers. So full yet so organized. There was also a bookshelf full of dictionaries and encyclapeidas.

We continued on to the other door.

"We love entertainment so this is our Entertainment Room." Emmett said as he opened the door.

There was no sofa or just shelves full of movies, and books, and CDs, and games. I was in heaven. I could tell that I was going to be spending a vast majority of my time in this room.

"Well that concludes the tour" Rosalie said.

"Yeh so you can go and get your stuff and unpack." Alice continued. We made our way to the first floor. I had dropped 2 suitcases and backpack my the garage door so I went to get them and made my way to the second floor. I went into my room and began to unpack. It was still raining outside. I hung all of my shirts and jackets up in the closet and put my shoes in the closet floor and put my jeans and boxers in the dresser drawer. I decided to lay on the bed and rest. I almost fell asleep when I heard a knock at the door.

"Lunch is done." Emmett said. I got out of the bed and opened the door then made my way to the kitchen. The food smelled delicious.

"I decided to go with something simple so I went with a burger and fries." Esme said and gave me a plate with food on it.

"Thank you- it smells delicious" I replied.

"Let's eat in the dining room today" Jasper said.

"Okay" Emmett replied.

Everyone came in with their plate of food and glass of pop and took a seat.

"So how are you enjoying Forks?" Rosalie asked after a moment of silence.

"It's okay. I like it" I answered truthfully.

"What about school Edward?" Esme asked.

"I'm in 11th grade in Germany" I said

"Umm..well what do you think about going to school tomorrow?" Carlisle continued

"okay" I said and shrugged.

"school starts tomorrow here so you came just in time. Rosalie and Emmett will be in 12th grade. Jasper and Alice will be in the same grade as you." Esme said

School in Germany was so hard hopefully it was easier here.

"You'll have to go to the main office to get your sceduale" Jasper said before taking a bit out of his burger.

"I can show you where it is" Rosalie continued.

"I can show you to your classes" Alice replied.

"Okay" I said eating 2 french fries at once.

I finished my burger and went up to my room. I looked at the clock that was sitting on the night stand. It read 6:00. I looked again. How could so much time pass so quickly. I arrived in Port Angeles at 12:00, 1 hour to get to Forks which makes it 1:00, the tour took 1 hour and 30 minutes, unpacking took 2 hours, and then 2 hours to eat so yeh I guess 6 o'clock seemed about right. I got kind of nervous about school but I knew I had nothing to worry about. With nothing better to do I decided to go up to the "Entertainment Room". I spent 3 hours in that room just reading and listening to music. They had some really old CD's and they had a CDs that were released this year and they had music from every genre. I was in heaven. They also had a very good taste in literature. I came back down to my room and layed in my bed and eventually fell asleep. That night I dreamed about Germany and my mother and father. I got very home sick. I discovered that maybe I didn't want to be here after all- it I had any chance of staying here I needed to find something to keep me here- and quick.

**WOO! That was a very long chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. This fanfic is going to be my first multi- chaptered fic. I don't know how long it will be but I'll try to make it at least 10 chapter. I relaly need you all to give me ideas and suggestions for the later chapters. They are always welcome. OOO and this fanfic is dedicated to a german foreign exchange student Eva Maria Keller who went home to germany yesterday 6/23/09**

**Until next time,**

**twilighterarikka**


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank you all for reading the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. Dont hesitate to send in suggestions.

EPOV I set my alarm clock the night before for 6:30 in the morning- that was usually the time i got up at home but this morning when the familiar ring of the alarm clock went off I hesitated to get up.  
"Ungggg" I groaned.  
5 minutes later I was up and walking to my closet pulling out my usual navy blue t-shirt and shoes then walked over to the dresser and grabbed my dark jeans. I sleepily made my way to the bathroom. I took alook at my self- my hair was a mess- like usual- and my eyes had dark lines under them even though i slept fine the night before. Once my ten minutes were up Alice went into the bathroom to do what ever girls do in the bathroom during the mornings-  
put make up on or something followed by Rosalie, then Jasper, and finally Emmett. My stomach growled so i decided I would eat something so I made my way to the kitchen, after searching I found a granola bar. I had it ate in 4 bites.

"Are we all ready?" Alice said cheerfully. How could she be so happy at this ungoldy hour?

"As ready as we'll ever be" Jasper replied sleepily as we entered the garage- thats when i saw it, the Volvo. It was silver. It was love at first site. I was snapped away from my drooling over the car when Rosalie said

"Let's take the convertible today" then smiled.  
Without speaking we all filed it. Emmett was the first person to break the silence.

"So whats it like in Germany?"

"Germany is beautiful" I replied. That was the one question I didnt want to be asked- I was home sick enough already.

"Emmett..." Rosalie warned as we came around a curve.

"Edward, you have to go to the fron office for all of the paper work. I'll show you where it is" Rosalie said I just nodded.  
We were as school sooner than I wanted to be there.  
As soon as we stepped out of the car I heard the whispers.

"The Cullen's got a german"

"what's his name- he's kind of cute"

"Hey did you know there is a new kid at school- from Germany"

Everyone was staring me down. It made me very uncomfortable.  
Roslie pulled on my elbow as we entered the school building

"Come on the front office is this way"  
I followed her to a very small room- very warm and homy.

"- this is Edward. He's new here. He's from Germany."

"Hi dear" she said sweetly and smile at me.

"I guess you are wanting your scheduale. Well here you go."  
She handed me a thin stip of paper. I glanced over it. Rosalie must have saw the look of panic on my face because once we left she leaned into me and whispered "Dont worry I'll show you around" "Thanks" i whispered back.

People coninued to stare at me. I tried my best to ignore them. The bell rang for 1st period then.

"First period : Caculus then government, english,gym, lunch is 5th period, biology, and then spanish. You got very lucky all of your classes are all in one little spot. Unlike mine which are all over the place. So you shouldnt need any help at all. I guess I will see you at lunch. Bye. Have a nice day"

"Bye" I said quietly as she turned and walked away.  
I entered the class room quietly, hoping to find a seat quickly. It took a little longer than I wanted but I found a good seat in the middle of the classroom. I sat behind some guy i hadnt saw in the hallway.  
He must have saw me though. He turned around in his seat facing me.

"Hello. You must be the German. I'm Mike."

"Hi Mike. My name is Edward" i said the last scentence a little more forcefully than needed but I simply didn't care. At that point everyone was looking at me. I was uncomfortable so I slanted my head downward to where I was looking at the top of the desk. At that precise moment the teacher walked in.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Varner and I'll be your caculus teacher this year. It appears we have a new student with us.  
His name is Edward Masen all the way from Germany. Give him a warm welcome."  
The class erupted into applause. Once it stopped he continued on with the lesson. 40 minutes later the bell rang and I made my way to my next class:  
government. Once again an introduction and a warm welcome. Would it ever STOP? I couldnt wait to get to lunch. The rest of the day was kind of boring. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. It wasnt a bad day just kind of slow.  
I couldn't wait until lunch- the granola bar didnt fill me up this morning. I got my tray of what school systems call "food" and sat with my new family, to use the term lightly. I could hear the whispers all the way from here

"His accent is so sexy" a girl named Jessica said. She was a horrible whisperer, that or I had extremely good ears.

"Oh i know" another replied then giggled.  
At that moment a girl with long brunette hair looked up from her tray and glanced at me. I caught her looking so he glanced down at her tray. I smiled- she was pretty. That was the last time during lunch that she looked at me or I looked at her. Before i knew it the lunch period was over. I got up and dumped my tray and exited the cafiteria and made my way to Biology. The girl I saw at lunch was there- sitting at the only open table. I sat beside her.

"Hi- I'm Bella Swan" she said sweetly once I got situated.

"Hello- I'm Edward Cullen"

"You're from Germany right?"

"Yes"

"Cool- so what do you think of Forks?"

"It's okay" I answered truthfully. I wish we could have talked more but the teacher came in and Bella went into "school mode" as I like to call it. We had a lesson on hydrolysis and had to take notes. She wrote down every single word the teacher said- she must like learning I noted. The class was over before I wished it was.  
The teacher gave us 3 minutes to do what ever we wanted so I decided I would talk to her.

"So how long have you lived in Forks?" I asked

"Sience I can remember."

The Bell rang then. I could talk to her tomorrow I promised myself as I picked my by things and made my way to my next class: Spanish. There was no mention of me or a introduction. I was so happy. That class passed quickly.  
I met Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie waiting by her convertible.

"So how was your first day?" Jasper asked.

"Okay."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Acquaintances.. but yes I met some people who have the potential to be friend material" I corrected

The conversation of the car ride home consisted of how bad Rosalie wanted to go shopping and the "awesome" prank Emmett was planning to play on somebody I didnt met. I rolled my eyes: Emmett, always the prankster. I glanced at the Volvo once we parked in the garage. I would make it mine- whille I was here. I had to find out how to get a driving class. I might now be old enough to drive in Germany but I could drive here. As soon as i got into the house and put things away in my room, I found Carlisle.

"You know how you said I could drive the Volvo while i was here? Where can I take drivers ED?"

"School" he said "just ask Mrs. Cope"

Oh I would deffinately be speaking to her tomorrow morning.  
Esme finished supper soon after so I ate a bite and went back up to the "Entertainment Room". This was my favorite room in the house.

**woo so that was a nice little chapter:) I hope you all enjoyed because i know I did . I'll try to do a chapter a day - if possible. I dont really know where this story is goinng but i hope to find otu really soon. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.**

**until next time,**

**twilighterarikka**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.. just the plot for this story.  
Wooo so here I am again:) I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Feel free to submit suggestions. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have had a reallllyyy hard time writing it.**

EPOV.  
The next morning was different. I didn't hesitate to get out of bed. I was anxious to get to school. I ate my granola bar same as yesturday- I got the feeling it was going to become a tradition. Once everyone was finished getting ready we went to Rosalie's car-just like yesturday and made our way to Forks High School. Suprisingly it was kind of sunny outside today. I was going to enjoy it while it was here but I had some business to take care of. I walked into the school and made my way to the front office- not before passing it up first though.

"Mrs. Cope.." I started

"Yes Edward" she said looking up from the computer screen.

"Is it possible for me to take drivers ED?"

"Sure dear. I'll just have to take you out of gym and put you into that class.. it wont be a problem" she asured me.

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetie. Instead of going to 4th period gym you'll go to room 30- on the 2nd floor"

"Okay. Again, thank you"

She smiled. "I'll call Coach Clapp and tell him you wont be attending his class this semester and I'll call Mr. Hobbs and let him know there will be a new student in class. You wont have to catch up on anything obviously."

I nodded and made my way back into the hallway just in time before the bell rang and went to Caculus. It vas every unneventful so I talked to Mike when I wasnt listening to the review of functions. It was all parenthases ,roots,exponets, solutions, domains, and ranges. When it all boiled down to it-  
I had alot of homework tonight. I just didnt care though my mind was on 4th period. 2nd and 3rd period passed quickly but way to slowly for my taste.  
By the end of 3rd period I was so anxious to get out of that class period I caught my self silently mumbling "Come on come on come on" under my breath while glaring at the clock. The bell rang and I was up out of my seat and out the door before the others even realized the bell had rang.

I rushed up the stairs but slowed down when I reached the top of the floor. I walked to Room 30 and stopped infront of the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. 40 eyes were automatically on me but I didnt care.

"Hello Edward" Mr Hobbs said from his desk, "I've been waiting for you. Please have a seat" he coninued motioning for me to take a seat in the 2nd chair in a row directly infront of his desk. I walked to it and took a seat whille sitting my stuff on the desk.

"So class for our first lesson I decided to refresh your memory on the basics of driving and basic driving rules.  
You will be spending the first 2 weeks in this room and the rest of the semester out on the road. 1 week before you try for the main test we'll come back in here and review and take the assesment part of the test."  
Mr Hobbs said once I was sitting. "I know you all know to not drink and drive and dont text or talk on the phone while driving. Always buckel up-  
you could go to jail. Driving is serious business- and you all deciding to take this class tells me that you and your parents think you are responsible enough to control a 2 almost 3 ton object. Please get your textbook and turn to page 5" There was a text book on my table so I grabbed it and turned to page 5. I glanced at the top of the page it read: The Basics of Driving.

"Is everyone there?"

"Yes" we all quickly mumbled.

"Good- read that section and do the 5 questions at the end of the section. Answer only. Turn them in on my desk once the bell rings". This must be a short class.

I began reading- thankfuly it was a moderetly short section. The questions at the end of the section were easy also.  
I was the first person done followed by some dorky looking guy with bad acne.

"Hey- your Edward right? I'm Eric. Nice to meet you dude"

"Yes- I'm Edward. Nice to meet you too- dude" I said awkwardly

"So what's it like living with the Cullens?"

"They are all very nice people. I think I'm going to like it here." I said then smiled- thinking about Bella as I added the last part but I knew I had other reasons to like it here- she was just the first thing to pop into my head.

"Well I hope you do. We should hang out sometime"

"Yeh we should"

"Shhhhhh!" Mr Hobbs said.

"Sorry" Eric replied.

Mr. Hobbs' eyes went back to his desk to some paperwork he was filling out. Eric pulled out a comic book. I didnt have anything to do so i just doodled in my notebook. I really wished I had my sketch pad with me. I drew a picture of the landscape of Germany before the bell rang.

I gathered my stuff up and walked quietly out the door. Eric walked up to me.

"Catch you later dude"

"Later" I mumlbled quickly and then flashed a smile.

"Hey whats happenin' dude?" I heard him say before entering another classroom.

I made my way down the stairs but not before running into the same bunch of girls. They stared me down. That made me very uncomfortable. I would have to do something about them.

"Uggg" I groaned quietly.

Once I got into the cafeteria I got my food (what the school systems call hamburgers and disgusting soggy fries with outdated milk) and sat down with my new family.

"How has your day been?" Jasper was the first to break the silence

"Good. Except Jessica Stanley and those other girls keep staring at me"

"Oh I know. They are all little bitches" Emmett repiled.

"So how did drivers ED go?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Good. I met some guy named Eric. He seemed pretty cool"

"Thats awesome" Rosalie chipped in.

My eyes started darting around the room- looking for Bella. What can I say she facinated me. I saw her sitting with Eric and Mike and 1 other guy I didnt know and Jessica and 3 other girls I didnt know.

She saw me looking at her. I smiled- she winked at me. I looked down at my food. Chagrin flashed across my face. I didn't look at Bella Swan for the rest of the lunch period. I ate the "food" in silence. Once I finished I went to the other side of the cafeteria to dump out my tray and put it away. There were 5 minutes of the period left.

The bell rang suddenly. I got up.

"Bye everyone. See you this evening."

"Bye" they all said in harmony.

Leaving the cafeteria was hell- everyone was anxious to get to their class so they were all huddled in one big mush of people pushing one another out the door and it wasnt much better once you got into the hallway either.

I walked to 6th period. I- of course was the first person in. The teacher was already in the room. I took my seat and soon after the students started piling in. Bella walked in slowly and put her stuff down on her desk before talkign a seat.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Hello." I repeated back to her.

"So how did the rest of yesturday go for you?"

"Good. What about you?" I replied.

"Fine" she answered before giving a small smile.

"So I hope everyone has had a good day so far. Today we will be taking notes on the different animal kingdoms as a review. As I'm sure you know the first week or so of school is just a review. Tomorrow you all will be having a quiz on the things you learned last year and the first 2 days we have been in this class.  
The quiz wont count as a grade i just need to see what I need to spend the most time teaching. Whats the point of spending a week on something you already know when i could spend that time on something you dont right?" Mr. Banner interupted us. He was going to the television. There was a video sitting on the TV cart.

He slid it into the VCR player. The video was 30 minutes of nothing but the animal kingdoms. I took out a piece of paper and began taking notes. When the video ended Mr. Banner flipped on the lights. I squinted my eyes at the light.

"You all can find more things on the Animal Kingdoms on page 322 in your textbook. I want you all to spend the remaining time reading section 1 and taking notes on it. DONT do the questions at the end." Mr. Banner ordered. The section was 7 pages long so that pretty much took up rest of the class. I'm a fast reader so I got done with 8 minutes to spear. Bella was not. She took her time devouring every single word. Instead of drawing this time I decided to get a headstart on my math homework.  
I had 3 problems done- i had shown the work and solution when the bell rang.

"Bye. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Darn Mr. Banner for keeping our minds busy for the entire class." I said

"Haha. Yeh tomorrow" she said and smiled. I smiled back at her.

We gathered our stuff up and made our way to out the door and to our next class, mine was spanish. The first part of that class was easy. Today we learned the numbers 1-20 in spanish and some common greetings. Of course we would be having a quiz tomorrow. We always had spanish every year in Germany so I already knew afew things. Thankfully this was my shortest class of the day. I got done with the assignment with 5 minutes to spear so once again I pulled out my homework and got 2 more problems done before the bell rang.

We all quietly piled into the cars we took. Today I rode with Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's Jeep. Rosalie and Alice took Rosalie's convertable.

"So man did you make any new friends?"

"No. No one that I didnt meet yesturday." I answered truthfully from the backseat

Because there was nothing elese to be said in that conversation Rosalie said "So what kind of sports do you like?"

"Ooohhh ummmm I like watching sports but I dont play them. But I do enjoy baseball but I'm no good at it."

"cool we'll you've came to the right place becase us Cullen's loove sports. Football is my favorite." Emmett replied.

"I only like baseball" Rosalie continued. I could tell she wasnt much of the athletic type. I smiled.

The rest of the car ride was quiet because we were almost home. As soon as we walked in the door the delicious aroma of steak welcomed us.

"Yummmm" Emmmet said

"Esme's steak is delicious" Alice told me

"Yeh. The best in Forks" Rosalie replied

"Totally" Jasper said simply licking his lips. I swore I saw some saliva escaping the side of his lips before he licked them.

"Hey kids" Esme said from the kitchen "dinner should be done in about 10 minutes."

Perfect. That gave me just enough time to start on my homework. I practically rushed upstairs.

When the 10 minutes were up I still had 3 problems to do.

We decided to eat in the dinning room again today.

"So how did today go?" Carlisle asked looking at me

"Good." I said although I knew what he was curious about,"The Drivers ED teacher seems pretty cool"

"Thats good. So I take it I should be handing over the keys to the Volvo in about 12 weeks?" Carlisle replied and winked at me.

I took the knife and began cutting the steak into pieces just like everyone else was. It was fall-off-the-bone. The A1 sauce was infront of me so I grabbed it and put a little on my plate and then passed it to Alice who was sitting beside me. I took my fork and captured a piece of steak on it and dipped it in the sauce.  
The steak was so delicious and tender. While we ate we never said a word just the occasional "yummm" or a moan.

Esme was the first finished.

"Well it must have been good because no one is talking" she said with a chuckle.

"It was delicious. Thank you" I said taking a napkin and wiping my mouth.

"Yeh. You're steak is the best" Emmett agreed.

"mmmhmmm" Jasper said

"Yeh. Thanks."

"It vas very good." Alice replied

We all got up from the table. I went back upstairs to finish my homework. 12 minutes later I was in the "Entertainement Room" just like every other day.

I listened to some music and I read a little bit before looking at their video game collection. They liked guitar hero, huh? I might just have to challenge them one day but for now I would keep my talent secret.

**You all have no clue how hard this chapter was to write. I have not been neglecting "The Exchange Student" at all. I honestly dont know when I'll post chapter 4. Please review. Reviews keep me going and they give me inspiration to write. I dont know whats gonna go down in the next chapter. This story is beginning to feel really repetitious :( Maybe this wasnt as good of an idea as I thought.....**

**-twilighterarikka**


	4. Chapter 4 GOING HOME

**Okay so let me explain why I have to cut this story short- there are wayyy to many events that could happen in a year.  
Plus I have been dying to write this chapter ever since I posted chapter 1. You all are so amazing. I love you all.  
Thank you for reading this story. With out further ado I present to you: The last chapter of The Exchange Student.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I Woke up early this morning. Today was the day I was going home. Today was my birthday. My 2nd family threw me a big bash the night before, all of Forks was there- or it seemed like it. School was already out so I had that Friday day to pack and then that night was my birthday/ going away party. I had dreaded this day ever sience Bella and I had started dating.  
I loved her with all my heart but she isnt the only reason I dread this day, I have met some really amazing people. Forks, Washington was an amazing little place. When I wasn't with Bella I usually hung out with Mike, Eric, or Tyler and occasionally Jasper and Em.  
I loved Jasper and Emmett like a brother and of course I loved Alice and Rosalie like a sister. Before we left I went around to each room and told it "Goodbye".

I took a look at my now empty room before exiting it for the last time. Carlisle and Esme rented a van for this day.  
They wanted us all to ride in the same car today. Bella and I sat in the middle just holding each other and the occasionaly kiss and "I Love You".  
My flight left and 12:45 so we left and 10 that morning. The last thing I did before we left that morning was tell my Volvo "goodbye".  
It was a 1 hour ride to Port Angeles but that had to be the shrtest hour of my life.

At 11:05 we arrived at the William R. Fairchild International Airport.

"Do you have everything?" Carlisle asked as we got out of the van.

"Yes" I replied going to the back side of the van to get my 2 suitcases and my carry on backpack.

"Jeez, Edward is this heavy enough?" Jasper asked pulling out the largest of my 2 suitcases.

"I have a lot of things" I replied quickly, grabbing the othre suitcase.

I had my backpack slung across one shoulder already. We began walking out of the parking garage. As we entered the doors under the big sign that read "Terminal Lobby" I felt cold, not as in need-a-jacket cold but cold, sad.

"Well were here" Rosalie said sullenly. No one replied.

There wasnt alot of people in the airport today.

We decided to sit down and rest for a little while.

I really didnt want to do this but I had to. "Well I guess I better go put my luggage through luggage check and get my ticket."

I sighed as I got up.

Bella and I both grabbed a suitcase anf began walking to the other side of the airport and placed the 2 suitcases on the large belt like thing.

"Where do we go to get your ticket?" Bella asked.

"Over there with all the desks." I replied as we began walking to the one with the least ammount of people.  
There were only 2 people infront of me. Finally, I was next.

"Name" the woman commanded.

"Edward Masen."

"Detroit?"

"Yes"

"Here you go?" she said and handed me my plane ticket.  
My parents must have preordered.

It was 11:30 when Bella and I began walking back.

"Everything okay?" Esme asked once we were seated.

"Yes. My mom preordered my ticket."

"Anxious to get you back isnt she?" Emmett asked with a goofy grin.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Alice replied.

For the next 30 minutes we just talked, remonising on my year here. At 12 o'clock my body went colder than ever before and my face, arms, and legs went numb.

My face was expressionless as I said, "Well I guess I better be going"

The Cullens followed me to the main lobby. We stood next to the billboard like thing that displayed "Departure Time" and "Arrival Time"  
All of the Cullens and Bella gathered around me in a semi- circle.

I walked over to Esme first who was standing the closest to me.

She wrapped her arms around my waste as she whispered in my ear.  
"I just want you to know how amazing it has been for us to have you here. We all love you so very much. You are an amazing person, Edward. We couldn't have asked for a better exchange student than you."

She began crying then but she wasnt finished.  
"If I have done anything to disappoint you, I am so sorry." I could feel her tears on my shirt.  
"I love you" she finished tenderly and kissed my on the forhead. she released me from here embrace. I would miss Esme and her love and care.

I turned around to go to the next person.

If the Cullens werent already crying- they were about to from the looks on their faces.

I felt a single tear well up in my eye and escape down my chin. Carlisle was next.

He hugged me gently.

"Edward, you are like a son to me. We will all miss you terribly." He began patting me on the back before he released me.  
Carlisle wasn't crying he just balled his fist up and but it on his lips, directly under his nose and closed his eyes.  
His face was twisted in anguish and pain. I would miss Carlisle and his compassion.

I walked over to Alice, who was already crying.

she pushed me up against her body with a force I didn't think she was capable of and begain hugging me.

"Edward, I love you. You are like one of my brothers" She hugged me for a little bit longer before she released me.  
I would miss Alice and her funny, entergetic, laybed back attidutde.

I walked over to Jasper next. I was the one who did all of the talking.

"Jazz, man I'll really miss you. You are a really cool person."

"I'll miss you too, Ed" he replied before he wrapped me up in a manly hug that lasted about 8 seconds. I would miss Jasper and his carismatic self.

I saw a tear well up in Jasper's eye but he quicklu brough his hand to his eye and began fanning it as he said,  
"Sheww you are gonna make me cry"

I was Alice walking away from Jasper. She clearly couldn't breathe she was crying so hard. I heard her gasping for air.  
Jasper walked over to comfort her as I walked over to say by to Rosalie.

Rosalie began hugging me. We didnt say a word.  
"Love you" she mumbled quickly. She began crying as she released me. I would miss Rosalie and her tough-as-nails-yet-loving self.

I began crying also.

Jasper began walking back. I saw Rosalie wrap Alice into a hug.

I walked over to Emmett. He pulled me up into a ginormous bear hug of his.

"You're awesome Eddie. I'll really miss you." He released me. I would miss Emmett and his normal goofy self

I walked back over to Alice and hugged her one more time.

"I'll really miss you,too" I said as I released her and began walking to Bella.

she placed her head on my shoulder. I just held her like that for a moment.

"I Love You, Bella. You know that right?" I asked. She raised her head up to look at me. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She nodded.

"I Love You, too" she replied,.

she hugged me.

" I dont want you to go" she stated.

"I dont wanna go" I replied before pressing my lips to hers. She pulled away after about 30 seconds.

"You'll call right?"

I nodded. "Everynight." I hugged her once more.

"I love you more than anything else on this world." I said before releasing her.

I walked back to the center of the semi- circle and hugged everyone one mor time quickly.

"I Love You all" I said

"love you too" they all said in harmony. I looked at my watch- it was 12:30.

I picked my backpack up off the ground.

"Well,I have to go now" I said, "I'll miss you all"

I turned around and walked toward security. I could still hear their tears and gasps. That was the longest walk in my life. It was a lonley one too.

I didn't talk- I just handed the gaurd the info he needed. I had a bottle of water with me.

"Please throw that away" a woman said glancing at my water bottle.

I tossed it in the trash can as i grabbed a small tote box and put my back pack in it. There were lots of people beside me, behind me, and infront of me.  
A conveir belt pulled me along. I occasionally glanced back at the Cullens as they grew farther and farther away from me.  
I eventally got off the conveir belt only to hop onto a escaladar that would take me up one story, where I would board the plane. I glanced back at the Cullens one last time as the escaladar kept on pulling me up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO so I really hope you enjoyed this story. Some of the events in the story really happend when Eva went home.  
The layout of the airport was inspired by the Bluegrass Airport in Lexington, Kentucky- where Eva went home. I would just like to state again that this story is dedicated to the amazingly sweet, Eva Maria Keller. To see a picture of me and Eva the day she went home please go to: _87l67 (twitpic)_**

**Until Nex Time,  
twilighterarikka**


End file.
